The Things You Don't See
by Write-To-You
Summary: I personally think that there should have been more Snowbarry in some of the shows. So this is what could have happened if Iris and Barry weren't together.
1. 1x19

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my twist off of 1x19. Who died in that episode? ME!**

Something had happened. Barry wasn't sure what, but something had. After that day that they defeated the Everyman, Caitlin had been acting strange. He missed her taps on the arm; her occasional hugs; those times when they would meet each other's gaze and forget why it wasn't ok to sit there and get lost in each other's eyes for hours at a time.

Caitlin rarely let herself get in the same _room_ alone with him anymore. It was terrible, and Barry was determined to find out what the heck he had done to make her so distant.

As he lay in bed about a week after they had defeated the Everyman, the thought crossed his mind that maybe it was Harrison's whole "secret identity" thing that was getting to her. Almost as quickly he dismissed it. She wasn't acting so reserved around Cisco, or even Harrison, the fraud himself! It was just him.

Barry glanced at his clock. It was much too late to just barge into her house and demand that she tell him what was wrong. He would have to wait until morning. Maybe he could shoot for 9:00. Caitlin would definitely be awake, then. No need to make this more uncomfortable that it already was.

Barry woke up at 7:02 and groaned. He usually liked to sleep in on weekend mornings. He didn't have to go to the CCPD unless there was an emergency or he had work to catch up on, and the same went for S.T.A.R. Labs (in that case it was a meta-human, though).

He got dressed, ate breakfast and brushed his teeth at a normal pace, trying to soak up as much of the dreaded waiting time as possible. It was only 8:00 when he finished, and Barry was so antsy he went for a run.

When 9:00 finally rolled around, Barry raced to Caitlin's house, raised his hand and... hesitated. What if she didn't want to see him this early? What if she was still asleep? He should have texted her before to see-

Before he could decide what to do, the door swung open and Caitlin walked out. She froze when she saw Barry. "Umm..."

"Caitlin! Hey. Is this a good time? I really need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Caitlin said stiffly.

Barry winced. "I just, um, couldn't help noticing that you seemed a little... distant lately."

Caitlin stiffened. Then she curled into herself slightly and wrapped her arms around her torso. Barry tried to reach out to give her some comfort, but she flinched. Caitlin felt terrible when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Why don't you come in."

The two of them sat on Caitlin's couch, and Barry started talking again. "I don't know what I did, and if you'll just tell me, maybe I can make it right. I miss you, Cait."

"It wasn't anything that _you_ did." Caitlin said, staring fixedly at the floor.

"Did the Everyman, when he looked like me, did he... I dunno, _do_ something to you?" Barry asked, pieces clicking into place.

Caitlin sighed. "He... he kissed me."

Barry sat forward and buried his face in his hands. "He didn't."

"Yeah." Caitlin ran her fingers through her hair. "He said that he should have done it a long time ago -which, now that I'm thinking was a bold move on his part; what if we had just met or something?- then he twirled me around and, well, kissed me." Her face was dark red when she finished, and Barry sat back and rubbed a hand over his face. "Cait, I am _so_ sorry. You know I would never take advantage of you like that, right?"

She nodded. "I know. It was just, I thought it was you, and then it wasn't, and..."

Barry turned to look at her. "Did you _want_ it to be me?"

Caitlin blushed again. "I- I... yes." The last bit was so quite Barry could barely hear it.

But he did still here it. "Caitlin Snow. By name is Barry Allen, son of Nora and Henry Allen. I am not the Everyman. I am _me_. And I. Love. You." Caitlin gave a watery smile and Barry's lips descended on hers.

She could have backed out; could have pushed him away. But pushing him away was really the last thing on her mind.

 **Author's Note: Like it? I think I'll do a post-1x10 next. They didn't do a Snowbarry reunion and it made me MAD! Review please!**


	2. 1x10

**Author's Note: Here is episode 10 Snowbarry Reunion re-do! I hope you all enjoy.**

Barry ran at slightly quicker than a normal human pace down the hall of the CCPD. He ran smack into Joe, and was just able to catch the older man before he fell. "Joe! Where's Caitlin? Did they save her? Is she ok? Is she hurt?"

"Whoa. Caitlin is fine. We got her out. She went back to Star Labs with Cisco-" Joe didn't get to finish his sentence and Barry flashed out of the police department. Joe shook his head. "Doesn't like her. Sure."

Barry whooshed into Star Labs and Cisco nearly jumped out of his skin. "Dude! What's up?"

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked, frantically looking around like she might be hiding. "And what happened out there? Is she ok?"

"Well, there was a bomb under her chair-" Barry's face paled so much Cisco leapt up to steady him. "Dude! It was fine. Joe got her out of the way in time. She went home to get some rest."

"I better go see her." Barry said distractedly.

Cisco grabbed his arm before he could rush off again. "Hey, man, you look pretty dead on your feet. You should go home and get some rest, and left her do the same. You'll see her tomorrow."

Barry nodded reluctantly. "I suppose..." He whizzed off after a quick goodbye and thanks to Cisco.

At 11:30 he was still staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had to go see Caitlin. He had to know, for positive, that she was completely, totally, absolutely okay.

His phone buzzed and he groped for a minute at his bedside table before pulling it towards his face, squinting at the sudden light. It was Caitlin. He answered the call, heart pounding. "Cait?"

Frantic breathing was heard on the other side. "Barry! I keep- keep hearing n-noises, and I know Snart is locked up but... Barry, I'm scared!" A chocked sob was heard and Barry's chest constricted almost painfully.

It took him only seconds to change into clothes and get to Caitlin's house. He knocked on the door, and a it opened a crack. "Barry?"

"Hey. It's me. Can I come in?" Barry asked gently. Caitlin opened the door farther, and Barry walked inside. "You ok?"

Her face was pale, especially so in the thin moonlight filtering in from outside. She shook her head, and ran over to him, burying her face in his chest and shaking.

Barry wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her heart was beating, she was breathing, yes, but she wasn't ok. Not even a little bit. "Cait-" His voice broke and he lowered them to the floor. He had nearly lost her and he had been so _so_ scared. And here he was, hugging her and mumbling stupid words of comfort.

"Barry, I- I'm sorry." She finally gasped, tears welling up in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

"Why are you sorry?" Barry asked, cupping her face wish his hand and gently wiping her face with his thumb.

"If you would have come... you would have been killed... and it would have been- been my fault!" Caitlin choked on her tears and once again buried her face in Barry's shirt.

"Caitlin. It was not your fault." Barry murmured in her ear. "You were _kidnapped_. It's not like you went to Snart on purpose!"

Caitlin gave a breathy laugh, and some of the weight on Barry's chest lifted. The stayed huddled on the floor for a while longer, until Barry gently pulled away. "You should get some rest. You've had a long day."

She nodded, eyes already closing, and he brought her over to her bed. She got under her covers and Barry gently tucked her in. He turned to go, but Caitlin grabbed his hand. "Barry? Could you... stay? Just until I fall asleep. I don't know, it's just..."

Barry nodded, and grabbed a chair, sitting down and while still keeping her hand in a loose grip.

It took her only minutes to drift off, and once he was sure she had, he gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Caitlin Snow. You deserve them."

 **Author's Note: Ahh! The Feels! I'm dying, guys. Tell me what you want to hear next!**


	3. 1x10 (again)

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. If you like stuff like this, check out my other story, "Snowbarry- Season 1" to find a remake of the show with Snowbarry.**

Caitlin was sitting in the briefing room when he rushed in. Her red-brown hair was tangled and she was pale and slightly cut up, but she was alive. Barry felt a huge grin spread across his face, and Caitlin looked up and met his gaze as if she could feel the smile.

She leapt up from her chair, ignoring the officer she was talking to's protest. She ran across the room, and Barry met her halfway, grabbing her and spinning her around before doing the only thing that felt right at a time like this: Kissing her.

He didn't think about the consequences; how should would feel or how this could mess up everything; he just kissed her. And, low and behold, she was kissing him back with just as much happiness and love.

People were staring? Who cared. And who cared that Iris would nag and Cisco would tease and Dr. Wells would shake his head and tell them he knew it all along. Who cared that they were in the middle of a police department and Caitlin had just gotten kidnapped. Who cared. They were happy. Finally.

 **Author's Note: Was that bad? I liked it, even though it was short. And he kissed her in this one! YAY!**


	4. 3x06

**Author's Note: Hi all! I felt a very desperate need to re-write the way Barry and Caitlin's conversation went in 3x06. I was pretty annoyed that the first real talk they had got ruined. So here we go. This can be taken as romantic or not, and I'm not even bother to explain Iris.**

"I'll go talk to her." Barry told the rest of his team, before following Caitlin out the door and into the speedster exercise room.

She was sitting with her back towards him, twisted the bracelets on her wrists unhappily. Barry took a seat close by. "How long have you known."

"A few months." Caitlin murmured in response. "I first I tried to stop them, and then I was in denial, and now I just don't know what to do." She looked up at him with tears sparkling in her usual bright blue-grey eyes. "Barry... I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave. But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Caitlin." Barry said firmly, a hand reached out to rub her knee. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You are smart, and you are kind, and you are beautiful, and you are definitely _not_ evil. Just because you have these powers doesn't mean that you are going to turn into Killer Frost."

"But I almost killed someone, Barry!" Caitlin cried. "He was trying to trap me in my mom's lab so he could run tests, and I froze his arm off. I would have killed him if my mom hadn't stopped me."

Barry sighed and moved to kneel down beside her chair. "I almost killed the Reverse Flash. And Zoom. Does that make me evil?"

"No.." Caitlin mumbled. "But-"

"But nothing." Barry cut her off. "The point is, you _didn't_ kill this guy, even though he was trying to hurt you. That in itself makes you stronger then Killer Frost. It makes you stronger then these powers."

Caitlin watched him silently, tears still trickling slowly down her face. Barry cupped her cheek in his warm, soft hand. "I believe in you, Cait. And I'm always here for you. So are Cisco, and Joe, and Iris, and, heck, HR! We are all here when you need to talk, and when you need help. But you need to trust us, and tell us what's going on."

"I'm scared, Barry. I don't want to hurt anyone." Barry reached up and gently easer her into his arms, cradling her like she was a glass sculpture that would break if he squeezed to hard.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Caitlin. If I had never gone back in time... you wouldn't be in this mess."

Caitlin shook her head against his chest. "It's not your fault."

Barry had to smile at that. Even with everything that was going on with her, she was still trying to make him feel better. "We're gonna figure this out, Cait. I promise. And if you ever feel like you are starting to... doubt yourself, my doors always open. Except for when I lock it."

Caitlin giggled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Barry."

"No problem, Cait. Now let's figure out how we can stop this meta, shall we?"

 **Author's Note: Phew, much better. I'm good now :)**


	5. 4x09

Caitlin was sitting slumped at Cisco's desk chair in STAR Labs. It had been a few hours since Cisco and Ralph had saved her and Dominic from Amunet, and she hadn't moved much.

She was exhausted. The power dampening cuffs that Amunet had used had been different then the ones Cisco created. Cisco's covered the Frost side of her like a blanket, muffling it so it couldn't control her and she could think clearly. Amuent's, on the other hand, had been engineered a lot worse. Caitlin imagined that if Killer Frost's body was inside her head, the dampening power had beat back at her with sticks and bricks and everything else it had to throw.

She could feel Frost's pain and fatigue inside her, and it was beginning to affect the outside of her, too. Caitlin felt sore and tired, like you do before you catch a cold.

... No pun intended.

Caitlin was worried, too. It had been hard for her to not explode at Iris for making the choice to save her instead of Barry. She had just barely been able to get herself under control by remembering that it had probably been one of the hardest choices of Iris' life. That and she was pretty glad that she and Dominic weren't dead.

Still. As Barry's girlfriend she had all of the worrying rights she wanted, and a lot of them were being used right now.

The sound of speed lightning filled the room and Caitlin froze in her chair, her heart fluttering like fluffy snow tossed into the air.

She turned around and a smile bloomed across her face. "Barry!"

Caitlin threw herself out of her chair and ran towards him as he slumped tiredly against the wall. He grabbed her in his arms, hands spanning across her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Caitlin breathed as Barry's forehead burrowed against her shoulder. "I have been more worried over the past 3 hours then I have been in almost my entire life."

Barry pulled back a little and frowned. "3 hours? I was only gone 3 hours?"

"No." Caitlin hesitated, knowing he would go into Overprotective Barry Mode once he heard what had happened to her. "I... Amunet kidnapped me around the same time that DeVoe took you."

Barry's eyebrows raised and he moved back a little, cupping her face in his hands. Overprotective Barry Mode had started, and Caitlin let out a little sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously, searching her face. He would know if she was lying.

"I'm fine, really." Caitlin assured him. She paused. "Frost, on the other hand... let's just say those power dampening cuffs did a number on her. I can kind of feel it inside of me."

"You haven't..." Here, Barry paused. He had never been very good at broaching the topic of Frost. "You haven't let her out, yet? To see if she's alright?"

Caitlin sighed, feeling a little guilty, and shook her head. "To be honest, I'm kind of mad at her right now." She murmured. "Frost has been hanging around with Cisco, Harry and Ralph and this morning they were all acting like they would much rather spend time with her then me." She shrugged. "I don't really blame them... Frost is- well, she's cool, you know? No pun intended."

Barry smiled at her. "Well, let me assure you, Caitlin Snow, that I _much_ prefer you to Frost. I like Frost, but I love you."

Caitlin felt pink spread across her cheeks. She bit her lip happily, then joked. "I won't tell her you said that. She kinda has the hots for you."

Barry sent her a cheeky grin and Caitlin laughed. After a few seconds, however, she sobered up and got back to the point. "I should let her out though, make sure she's okay." She paused. "If she... if she isn't stabile, or if she starts getting violent-"

Barry smiled. "I know the drill, don't worry."

They had discovered a strange method for getting Caitlin back when Frost took over and wouldn't give up control. All Barry had to do was kiss her, and suddenly the emotions coming from Caitlin were just too strong for Frost to fight. It was a fairly fool-proof system, and one that was rather enjoyable for Caitlin.

Caitlin took a deep breath and shut her eyes, then finally let other side of her consciousness out.

Frost stood in front of Barry for a moment, looking confused, like she didn't know where she was. Then her already pale face turned a sick shade of grey and her knees buckled.

Barry lurched foreword and caught her. Frost let out a groan, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you- are you okay?" Barry asked uncertainly. He wasn't used to dealing with Frost, and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"What does it look like, hot stuff?" Frost groaned, her eyes flicking open. "I just spent the last 24 hours trapped inside someone else's body getting beat up. What do you think?"

Barry winced. "Um... so not okay?"

Frost cracked a smile, and let him help her over to the medical bed in Caitlin's lab. She leaned back against the pillows with a long sigh and shut her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Barry asked, hovering nervously. It was tough seeing someone who looked so much like Caitlin in this much pain. "I can get you an ice pack... though you could probably handle that yourself."

Frost smirked. "Some Advil would be nice, thanks."

It was in her hand a second later with a only slightly spilled glass of water held out to her helpfully.

Frost raised her eyebrow. "Over-eager beaver, much?"

Barry turned red. "I just- I just like to be helpful." He muttered, embarrassed.

"Thanks." Frost said, taking the glass. She sent him a look. "That was from Caitlin, not me, by the way."

"Yeah, I figured." Barry blurted. Frost raised her eyebrow, and he resisted the urge to run away screaming. "Uh, no offense."

She laughed softly. "Normally, I would freeze your hand. But Caitlin seems to not want me to do that, and I don't quite have the energy."

Barry smiled, sitting down beside her and gently covering her with the blanket. "You should get some rest." He said. "Amunet's power dampening cuffs really did a number on you."

Frost sighed, her blond hair spilling across the pillow as she got comfortable. Barry leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Tell Caitlin I love her, okay?"

"Will do, Flashy." Frost said, winking and shutting her eyes.

Barry smiled and patted her shoulder.

It was time for him to get some rest, too.


	6. 4x09 (again :)

**Author's Note: Haha, told you there'd be another one.**

 **This one is more of a spin off of cannon then the last one was (if that's even possible, lol). This would be if Iris (who isn't Barry's fiancé anymore, remember) chose to save Barry and not Caitlin.**

It had been a team effort to get Barry away from DeVoe.

After Iris had made the decision to save the resident speedster, Cisco got to work on tracking, Ralph staying helpfully silent, and Harry began to develop a scanner to catch any signs of the specific speedster waves Barry always gave off.

They made it to DeVoe's house, found no one home, and blasted through the door. Cisco and Ralph where there under the pretenses of being superheroes (and no law could argue with that), and Cisco was operating Harry's scanner as fast as he could.

DeVoe was gone by the time they arrived, but Barry wasn't. Cisco vibed all of them back to STAR Labs, and Barry was greeted with plenty of large hugs from Iris and Joe.

"Where's Caitlin?" Was around the third thing Barry said, because he would have thought that she not only would have been there to rescue him, but would at least be at the lab to greet him when he got back.

An awkward silence fell and Barry immediately became worried. "What... what happened? What did you guys do to Caitlin?"

"Look, dude, it wasn't our fault!" Ralph protested immediately, though Barry could see faint traces of guilt in his eyes. "All we were talking about was how cool Frost was and then Caitlin got all upset and left for Jitters, and then when Harry went to go check on her Amunet blasted in and kidnapped her! We didn't know that was going to happen, though, or we never would have made her upset in the first place, I swear!"

Barry's gaze went hard. "You're saying that Caitlin's been kidnapped by someone who's nearly _killed her_ before and you guys are all standing here _not looking for her_?!"

"Whoa dude, chill!" Cisco held up his hands. "I got the scanners working double time. Well, I mean, they _were_ working double time working for both of you and that fried them so that's why we could only look for you guys one at a time. But they're working really hard."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. It was something that he always seemed to do when Caitlin was missing... which happened way too much for comfort.

"Okay, okay. Just keep looking, alright?"

"Like I would stop!" Cisco agreed, hurrying over to his computer so it would look like he was doing something."

"Cisco, you should try vibing her." Iris suggested, joining him at the table. "You should be able to by now, right?"

"I dunno..." Part of Cisco was a little bit nervous to try vibing against after what had happened when he vibed Barry. It had hurt like heck, and left him with a headache and over-irritable for the next hour and a half.

"Please, Cisco." Barry begged, planting his hands on the table in front of his friend. "We need _something_."

Cisco sighed, then shut his eyes and brought his fingers to his temple. The fingers didn't _actually_ do anything, it was just for dramatic effect. And he was pretty sure it looked awesome.

Almost immediately, his vibing powers flicked on. Through the blue-grey mist he saw two people standing with their backs against a truck, and another person advancing slowly on them. Two of them he recognized- Caitlin and Amunet- but the other was unfamiliar.

Whoever he was, he and Caitlin were both in trouble. Cisco lurched out of his vibe. "I have no idea where they are, but Amunet doesn't look very happy."

Barry's face tightened. He turned to Iris. "Please tell me you have a location."

Iris scanned the computer. "I have an area, at least." She said.

Before she could even tell him what that area was, Barry had grabbed his suit and flashed off.

"Alright, Barry." Iris said, speaking into the mic. She gave him quick directions to the section of street the satellites had singled out, and he began sprinting in that direction.

It was one of the fastest speeds he had ever run at. The thought of Caitlin being in danger was slowly threatening to send him into a nervous wreck. If she... If she died because the Team had chosen to save him... he could never forgive himself.

"Keep going, Barry!" Iris said in his ear. "You're almost there."

As soon as he reached the section of the city the satellite had found, he began to canvas it was quickly as possible.

"Look for a truck." Cisco said unhelpfully. "And..." He searched his brain for something else he had seen in his vibe. "A tall building."

Barry gritted his teeth, and sped down another alley. He was just about to run away and search another one when he saw two bodies lying on the ground in front of a truck.

He pulled up short, his heard stopping. "No. No, no, no, Caitlin!"

He flashed toward her and knelt on the ground. There was blood soaking her shoulder and her chest and he could barely feel a pulse.

"Cisco, she's in a bad state." He said with barely contained panic. "What do I do?"

"We need to get her to turn into Frost." Cisco reported, sounding scared. "She'll be able to heal if we can just get her to turn into Frost."

Barry scanned Caitlin for a moment, and found a glowing blue cuff around one of her wrists. In seconds his hand was vibrating over it and he was watching it clatter to the ground. He held his breath, waiting in the cold night air.

Barry was never so glad to see Caitlin's hair turn white.

He watched as the cuts on her face slowly faded into smooth pale skin. Soon, all that remained of her near-fatal injuries was the blood soaked into her shirt. Caitlin breathing evened out, and Barry could now feel a pulse humming steadily (if a little fast, but that was normal for Frost) under his fingertips.

"She's okay." He said softly into the com. He heard Cisco's breath of relief and let one out himself.

Then his eyes fell on the man lying beside Frost. His face was white and there was a large pool of blood spilled around him. Barry leaned over and checked his pulse. He wast still alive, but who knew for how long.

He hesitated. Barry didn't want to leave Caitlin again, even if it was just for the short trip back to STAR Labs so that Cisco could start healing this unknown man. At the same time, he knew that Caitlin would never forgive him if he chose staying with her stabile body over someone who really needed his help.

With a sigh, Barry got to his feet. "Cisco, prepare a medical bed at STAR Labs. There's someone else here, and he's hurt."

"On it, dude." Cisco said.

"I'll be back, I promise." Barry told Frost, even though she probably couldn't hear him, and then he picked up the man and flashed off.

It took him about a minute to get the man settled at STAR Labs and then to flash back to the location where he had left Frost. At first, he thought he had gotten the alley wrong, because there was no sign of Frost anywhere, but then an icicle came zooming past his head.

"Whoa, hey!" Barry dodged the missile and held up his hands in a mixture sign of 'stop' and 'I surrender'. "Frost, it's me!"

Frost came out from behind the truck, letting the new icicle she had in her hand smash on the pavement at her feet. "Certainly took you long enough." She grumbled. "Where have you been? Caitlin's been waiting for you to rescue her for at least a day and a half."

"Look, I would have." Barry explained quickly. "But I got kidnapped, too. By DeVoe."

Frost raised her eyebrow. "That excuse is so dramatic I'm almost thinking it's not an excuse."

"It's not." Barry insisted. "C'mon, Caitlin's gotta know that I would come save her if I could."

Frost shrugged. "She's rather lost faith in you, you know- oh, she did _not_ like me saying that." She grinned. "She's gonna be maaaaad."

"She's lost faith in me?" Barry's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

Frost shrugged again. "Hey, I told you this much. The next piece of information comes at a price, speedy."

Barry shook his head, unsure of how this conversation had spiraled so much. "I- I'm not going to pay you to tell me Caitlin's personal thoughts, Frost!"

Frost pouted. "Oh, you're no fun. All I was going to ask for was a kiss."

Barry gulped. "I think you already got one of those last year."

Frost considered. "But it was short. And it was under the intention of killing you, not enjoyment."

There was a long silence. Frost smirked. "I'll let Caitlin out now. I just _love_ awkward situations."

"No, Frost, don't-"

White hair turned brown and suddenly Caitlin was standing before Barry, her cheeks a red so dark it almost matched the blood stains on her shirt. "Um... Whatever she said..."

"No worries." Barry smiled gently at her, but part of him was still uncomfortably stuck on the part about her loosing faith in him. All of his mistakes, all of his years as the Flash, and Caitlin had _never_ lost faith in him. Why now? "You ready to head back?"

Caitlin hesitated a moment. "How would you feel about walking?" She said softly. "I think we have a few things to talk about."

After a couple of seconds, Barry nodded. He was exhausted, but he was sure that Caitlin was too. If she was willing to spend even more time away from home and a comfortable bed, he could at least give her that.

He reached out his hand and Caitlin took it, her fingers falling into his with ease. Handholding was something they hadn't done in quite awhile. It brought him back to pep talks in the pipeline and hunting down Wells days. Days that seemed awful then, but looking back on them weren't quite as bad as life now.

"At least I had you back then." Barry murmured.

Caitlin glanced up. She heard him, and somehow she understood what he meant without him having to say anything else. "You still do, Barry."

"Frost said-" Suddenly, he felt like a grade schooler tattling on someone. He pressed on, embarrassed. "Frost said you lost faith in me. What did she mean?"

Caitlin looked down at the sideway. "Not you as the Flash, Barry. I still believe that you're a hero and that you'll do everything you can to protect Central City and the people you care about. But don't act like you haven't noticed that things between _us_ have changed. Maybe I've just... lost faith that you are really my friend anymore."

Barry swallowed. It hurt, but she was right.

"We barely talk anymore." Caitlin continued, not seeming like she could stop even if she tried. "Even after I became Killer Frost, I didn't hear a word from you. I guess I just expected that you would be the first person, I don't know... supporting me. Making sure I was okay. Instead I had to fall onto Iris, who I've barely talking to the last 3 years." She paused, her cheeks becoming flushed again. "I just- I just don't understand it. Why are we so distant now? I mean, if with Cisco and me... we don't do anything just the three of us anymore. It's like going into the Speed Force has shut you off from everything you used to love. What am I going to do to get you back?"

Barry felt shell shocked. "Cait... I had no idea you were feeling like this. You know you can still talk to me whenever you need, right? I'm still always here for you."

Caitlin reached up and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "I know; I'm sorry. It's been a long day, and I'm spinning things out of control." She forced a laugh. "Girls, you know. Always over analyzing things, huh?"

Barry didn't laugh. "You're not, though. I haven't been fair to you. You've been going through so much lately and I've been so focused on my own and the rest of the team's problems, and somehow you just slipped out from my notice. You just- you always act like you're okay; like you can take care of yourself; like you don't need help and you don't need anyone. And I should know by now that you _do_."

Caitlin sniffled, wiping her eyes again. "It's okay." Was all she said.

Barry slung his arm around her shoulders and carefully kissed the top of her head. "Come on." He said softly.

"Let's go home."

 **Author's Note: AAAAAH** **it's about** ** _time_** **they had a talk like that! I mean, not that they** ** _actually_** **had this talk...**

 **Or did they?**

 **No. No, Write-To-You, they didn't. They didn't.**

 **Weeeeeeeeeeell... anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. 4x05

**Author's Note: Well, would ya look at that. I'm doing another one.**

 **In truth, I've been meaning to write one of these for the Girls Night Out ever since it ended, but I never really got around to it. Then last night I read an AMAZING story on called "Stiches" (CHECK IT OUT!) that kind of had the same idea of putting a Snowbarry scene at the end of the episode, and it inspired me to write this.**

 **So you can thank** **R.S. Donovan** **for this story :)**

 **(He or she wrote Stitches btw. Just wanted to make sure that was clear XD)**

As soon as the Frost part of Caitlin faded away from her appearance, Barry was met with the overwhelming need to give her a hug.

She looked like a (*warning: Cliché ahead*) kicked puppy. Her hair had lost most of it's curl, she had stitches over one eyebrow, and there was a bruise on her cheekbone that looked like it would get worse before it got better. Not only that, but part of her upper sleeve was covered in blood, and her lip was red and puffy.

"I can explain everything." Caitlin said softly. "Just hear me out, okay?"

It took her about half an hour to tell them the whole story. She talked about how the cure didn't work, her time as a bartender, and how she would frequently transform into Frost when she got upset or overwhelmed. She told them about her deal with Amunet, her jobs, and then trying to leave. And then, finally, she told them about that night.

"Iris and Felicity saved me." Caitlin told them quietly. "Amunet would have killed me if she had gotten the chance, just like she killed those cops who tied to arrest her." She stopped for a moment, unable to look at everyone else in the room. Everyone had moved to sit down at some point during her story, and Caitlin herself was propped up against the wall, her head resting against the backboard of the gurney.

"It's my own fault, and I admit that. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Amunet in the first place, and I shouldn't have done the things I did for her. Once I started working for her, I was a coward. I couldn't seem to figure out how to leave. Until a couple of weeks ago. And then... she started hunting me. I was going to escape from the country; find someone who could get me off of this Earth. I was going to run."

"What made you change your mind?" Cisco asked, his voice a little hard. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to feel angry or betrayed or sympathetic at this point.

Caitlin shrugged. "Iris, Felicity and Cecile convinced me to come to their party. I missed my flight, and before I got the chance to charter another one, Amunet was hunting the four of us down. I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves. I wasn't going to force my friends to deal with a problem I had caused."

Iris got up and sat down next to Caitlin, reaching an arm around her shoulders. "And that in itself proves you're not a bad person, Caitlin." She said seriously. "Even terrified and taken over by Frost, you would never leave you're friends to fend against someone who could hurt them."

"Thanks, Iris." Caitlin said softly. She glanced around at the boys: Cisco not meeting her eyes, Ralph nodding thoughtfully, and Barry piercing her with a gaze that almost made her uncomfortable.

But not quite.

"I'm going to go home." Caitlin murmured after a moment of silence. "It's been a long day."

She stood up and picked up her purse from her chair before walking slowly out of the Cortex. Her shoulders were slumped and her feet were dragging, and it only took Barry a couple of normal-speed seconds to catch up with her in the hallway.

"Hey, Caitlin, wait."

Caitlin hesitated, her finger on the elevator button. She turned around slowly. "Hi, Barry."

"Are you..." He paused. It was such a stupid question, and he knew the real answer, but he wanted to know what she would say. Would she lie or would she open up to him?

"Are you okay? Like, really okay?"

"I stitched myself up earlier and took some painkillers." Caitlin said evenly, not meeting his eyes. "I'm a bit sore but I think I'll be alright. Thank you for asking."

"Hey." He reached down and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You know what I meant."

Caitlin bit her lip. "I- I-"

Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. Barry pulled her into a hug and practically crushed her in his arms. "It's okay." He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"What if Iris or Felicity or Cecile had been hurt?!" Caitlin asked hysterically. "Would it be okay then?! No! Because it would have been my fault. They got roped into this just because they're my friends. Everyone who comes in contact with me is in danger."

Abruptly, she pushed Barry away. "I don't want you to get hurt." She sobbed, dashing fruitlessly at her eyes and trying to stop crying. "I can't let her hurt you because of me!"

"Caitlin-" He reached for her but she flinched away. Barry clenched his jaw and, before Caitlin knew what was happening, he had picked her up and started running.

She let out a shriek, gripping onto him tightly as tears continued to stream down her face.

In a second, they both stopped moving. Caitlin let out a shuddery breath as quiet settled over everything.

Barry had settled them both on Caitlin's couch. She was completely surrounded in his arms, his weight acting like a shock blanket. It was just enough to get her heart rate to slow down and for her to clear her head.

"Sorry." She said after a long moment of silence. "I kind of freaked out back there."

"It's okay." Barry responded simply. "You've had a tough day."

Caitlin let out a long sigh and leaned her head against Barry's chest. "Yeah." She whispered. "Something like that."

 **Author's Note: I honestly couldn't figure out if that was a good ending or not. Eh. Who knows, right?**


End file.
